Long Lost Soon Found
by shushed
Summary: Their fifth year at hogwarts harry is having strange dreams surprise surprise , ron ad hermione are fighting what else is new? and theres a new girl that seems to tug at harrys memories. Who is she?
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Long Lost, Soon Found**_

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams **

"Honey, we can't do this! I can't let her go!"

"We have to, we have to do this for her! It's the only way to keep her safe!"

Harry jolted awake, cold sweat sticking his sheets to his bare chest. He had that dream again, that same miserable dream. Its not that it was frightening, no one was dying, it was just terribly, terribly sad! His mother pleading with James not to take, something, what Harry couldn't tell, but something bundled in Lily's arms. What ever it was, it was in grave danger and someone was taking it somewhere safe, away from Harry's parents and himself. He had had this dream ever since his 15th birthday, it had been tormenting him all summer, which was a pity, considering he was staying with the Weasley's.

Looking at the clock Harry realized that ever since he had been having this dream he had woken up at five a.m. Knowing he would have to get up in about an hour Harry put on his robe and went down into the kitchen where he saw Hermione stirring a cup of tea, muttering to herself. She and Ron had gotten in another fight again, another stupid fight that they were probably going to forget as soon as they got on the train so Harry really didn't understand what they were going on about.

Last night Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch when Hermione, suddenly slammed her book down and started to rant.

"That's all you talk about! And as soon as I start to talk about my interests you just tune me out or roll your eyes! Why can't you talk about anything else?"

"Because I don't care much about anything else." Ron said, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Hermione stared open mouthed at him for a minute then, looking down at her books, she took in a deep breath, gathered her things and went up to her room.

"What did I say?" Ron threw up his hands and went to get something to eat. For once Harry didn't understand what Ron did wrong, but Hermione did always seem to make mountains out of moll hills.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway. Hermione jumped, startled by Harry's sudden appearance.

"Oh my goodness Harry where did you come from?" Hermione got up and grabbed the paper towels from the cupboard to clean the tea she had just spilled.

"What were you discussing with yourself?" Harry chuckled at one of Hermione's more human qualities of having in depth conversations with herself when she's mad. She glared at him, took a heavy sigh and dropped back down into her chair.

"I hate this! Fighting with him all the time! I wish he knew that! I wish he understood how much what he says affects me!" Hermione whispered, almost like she was trying not to cry.

"Then why don't you tell him? Explain it to him, I'm sure he'd understand!" Harry pulled a chair across from Hermione's and sitting down, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"But that's just it Harry! He won't understand! He never understands!" Tears started spilling down her cheeks, pushing her chair back, Hermione ran upstairs to her room. Sighing, Harry picked up her tea and dumped it in the sink.


	2. To Hogwarts

Long Lost, Soon Found

Long Lost, Soon Found  
Chapter 2: To Hogwarts

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Mrs. Weasley gently shook Harry awake while busying herself in the kitchen.

"What… what time is it?" Harry groaned lifting his head off the kitchen table. Wait the kitchen table? "Where am I?" Harry asked, his voice still rough from having so little sleep.

"In the kitchen of no rettuuurrnnnn!" Harry recognized one of the twins' voices coming from across the table.

"You slept here all night Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned.

"Huh, oh no, I came down here earlier I must have fallen asleep."

"Oh is that why you were drooling all over the table?" One of the twins said sarcastically.

"Shut-up George." Ron smacked George upside the head, sitting down with some toast and orange- juice. "Eat up Harry, we're going to have to leave soon."

"Ron did you see the girls when you came down?" Mrs. Weasley peeked into the hallway, trying to get a glimpse at the stairs.

"Huh? Uh, no, no I didn't." Ron replied, his ears turning red. Harry recalled the night before, Hermione's and Ron's fight, Hermione crying because she didn't think Ron would understand. It's like Mr. Weasley would always say, "Communication is the key to success!" Speaking of which…

"Let's go everyone, if we're going to take the bus then we need to speed it up!" Mr. Weasley yelled, rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Has everyone gotten breakfast? Good!" Seeming flustered he looked down at his watch and cursed to himself. "Damn, we're late!" Just then Hermione and Ginny came dashing into the kitchen.

"Oh good just in time to have some cold toast on the go!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at them handing them paper towels stacked with buttered toast.

Finally arriving at Kings Cross they all rushed down to platform 9 ¾ running through the barrier, to the other side. It was 10:55, they had made it, very narrowly, but that didn't matter, they were there. Hugging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good-bye they boarded the train. Peeking through a door of a compartment, Ron grabbed Harry's robes, "Woah Harry check out the girl!" Ron grinned, his ears turning red as he let Harry have a peek. "I've never seen her before, but there's no way she's a first year!"

"Maybe she's a transfer student. I never realized you had the nasty habit of spying on girls Ronald!" Hermione glared at Ron arms crossed over her chest.

"Well its not like she's naked, I was just looking for a compartment and there she was! This situation is completely accidental! Jeeze Hermione what spell do I have to perform to remove that wand up your ass!"

"Oh Ron bad idea!" Harry leaned against the wall by the door of the compartment holding his head in his hands.

"Oh you think I'm being ridiculous? I'm not the one who's peaking in on girls whenever or wherever he can!" Hermione shouted her face flushed and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Oh don't even start about that! You figure the smartest witch of our age could have the sense to lock the door before she gets in the shower!" Ron yelled back, his ears as red as her cheeks. "So I think she's hot! So what? I'm a guy aren't I?"

"Well based on your lack of brain, courtesy, and sensitivity I would assume yes, you are a boy!"

"Hey don't just assume we're all bad just because of this idiot!" Harry raised his voice to interrupt.

"So you're taking her side! Just 'cause I think a girls bloody good looking I'm an idiot?" Ron was waving his hands around like a maniac as he yelled at them.

"You are aware I can hear you?" The girl from inside the compartment had opened the door all the way and was now standing there staring at them. Everyone went silent, Hermione was standing there slightly opened mouthed and her face blazing red, but if her face was red, it wasn't anything compared to Ron's. He stood there looking like he had spent hours abnormally close to the sun with no clothes or sunscreen what so ever! Harry just put his head in his hands, not believing they had made such fools of themselves. "The train is about to leave, you should probably find a compartment." She turned and walked into her empty compartment, Hermione, getting over her embarrassment leaned in the door.

"Do you think we could share this one? All the others are probably full by now." Hermione asked as politely as she could. The girl looked up at them, staring from one of them to the other before giving them a slight nod and before turning back to the window. Ron and Harry looked at each other both thinking the same thing, "Who is she?"


	3. Familiar

Chapter 3: Familiar Chapter 3: Familiar

Her waving black hair reached her elbows, glinting from the light coming in from the window. Her eyes were green, not emerald but a bright green that hurt your eyes if you looked too closely for too long. Harry stared at her wondering why she seemed so familiar to him, why did he care so much about her? Ron was staring to, but for different reasons, Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face as she watched Ron watch the girl.

"So I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, what's your name?" Hermione reached out her hand from across the compartment, trying to break the awkward silence. Turning her head slowly the girl looked at Hermione, indifferent, but more on the annoyed side.

"Iris." She said with out taking Hermione's hand she turned back to the window, almost longingly.

Looking taken aback Hermione started again, "Well this is Ron Weasley," she said, glaring at him, she gestured in Ron's general direction, "and this, this is Harry Potter." Hermione looked at Iris expectantly, waiting for a reaction to Harry's name. However, contrary to Hermione's expectations, the girl barely looked away from the window, just enough to give them a quick nod and go back to looking outside. Harry was in shock! She didn't even look at his scar, not that he was disappointed, but he had never had such an indifferent reaction to his name before! Ron and Hermione seemed surprised as well, staring at her open mouthed. Then suddenly the compartment door opened and in walked a very unwanted slime ball of a human being.

"Making introductions are we?" Draco sneered at them, while swiftly taking a seat next to Ron. "Well, well, well, we have a newcomer in our mist!" He smiled at her, crossing the compartment he pushed Harry over so he could to sit next to her. "The names Draco Malfoy and who might this lovely being be?" He slid his arm around her shoulders pushing her up against the window.

"Leave her alone you git!" Harry was on his feet with his wand out, looking livid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does this belong to you?" Draco smiled up at him tightening his grip on Iris's shoulders. Finally looking away from the window, she smiled! She actually smiled! Draco seemed pleased with himself that it was going his way. Pushing herself onto Draco's lap Iris put her feet where she was just sitting.

"Well finally some entertainment!" Iris laughed, looking as though Draco was her toy. Draco, not appreciating being treated as someone's plaything stood up, letting her fall back into her seat.

"Aww are you mad now? I guess you can't play nice! And just when I thought we were starting to get along!" She smiled up at him. Looking intrigued by her, Draco reached out his hand, she grabbed it and as if deciding he was worthy added, "The names Iris." Her face had gone back to normal, no smile or frown just her face. He smiled at her and pulled her out of her seat.

"Good to know." Pulling her out of the compartment they left, Draco laughing and Iris with a pleasant half smile on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Harry was angry, infuriated, did she even know what she was doing! Running off with a guy like Malfoy!

"And after you stood up for her! Did she not get that he's a total jerk?!" Hermione seemed to be in a huff, with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked at Ron. "What?" She barked at him, for he looked incredibly confused.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked looking around the compartment.

"You have got to be the thickest person I know! She went to sit with Dean, you don't listen to anything unless it's about quidditch do you?" Hermione glared at him then sat back in her seat, disgruntled.

"Wait she went to sit with Dean?" Harry was even angrier than before! What was she sitting with Dean for! Who cares about Dean?

"Oh not you too Harry!" Hermione got up and went to the compartment door. "She went to talk to Dean, he wanted to discuss something with her and I think he should be done by now so I will go join her!" She turned on her heel and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Well what's gotten her so upset?" Ron muttered to himself. Harry glared at him. "Oh yeah, that was me wasn't it." Harry got up and went to the door. "You're not mad at me too are you?" Ron whined, looking exasperated.

"No I'm going to see where Malfoy and Iris got to! I can't help thinking I should watch out for her!" Harry left the compartment, Ron right behind him.


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 4: An unexpected Encounter Chapter 4: An Unexpected Encounter

Pulling her away from the drones that seemed to be trying to make nice, Iris watched as Draco glared at the younger students, trying to scare them.

"Well how impressive, you can terrify little kids! Honestly I've never seen such skill!" Iris put on her sarcastically impressed face. Draco pulled her in closer to him.

"I don't appreciate your snide remarks." He whispered in her ear almost as if he thought he could scare her.

"Oh, you are cute! Do you really think you can scare me?" She pulled him in even closer, going up on the tips of her toes to reach his ear.

"Well I had hoped I would seem at least a little threatening, what do you think? Not even a little?" He was smiling as he walked backwards into his compartment, still holding her close.

"Oh well maybe just a bit." She let out a soft laugh, flashing him a side smile. Sitting down Iris noticed the compartment was empty. "Aww doesn't poor little Draco have any friends?" She really was fond of her sarcasm.

"Quite a few to be honest with you." He seemed completely serious, making Iris want to laugh even more; she couldn't remember a time when she had laughed this much. "The twin trolls are probably chasing the food trolley, Pansy McSlutyslut is probably in the boys bathroom helping Blaze change into his robes. Yup that just about sums up the main crew." He finished with a long sigh, as if he had just recited an incredibly long list of people.

"Well they all seem like wonderful people! When will I have the privilege of being introduced?" Draco laughed at the mocking tone in her voice just as the compartment door flew open.

"Well if isn't Wonder Wizard and his trusty sidekick Broke Boy!" Draco exclaimed as Harry and Ron made their incredibly dramatic entrance. "But where is Large- toothed Lady? The girl is the only thing that makes this interesting for people, when will you boys ever learn?" Draco shook his head at them, then seemed to challenge them with a quick smirk.

"You prat! Get away from her on the count of three or you'll get to be my new pet ferret for the rest of the year." Harry glared down at Malfoy, buying into his taunts. Malfoy turned slightly pink as he stuck his hand in his pocket, about to take out his wand.

Iris stood looking slightly annoyed, and yet that was the most expression anyone had seen on her face through out the entire train ride.

"Okay before you to throw your so ever needed hissy fits, I would like to know when I asked either one of you to 'protect' me? I will do what I want with whomever I want and if it gets me into trouble I can handle myself!" She wasn't yelling but she had an edge to her voice that made Malfoy and Harry put their wands down. Turning towards Harry she began to speak again. "You are an arrogant nancy-boy who thinks that everyone, I'm sorry, every girl you meet needs your protection. Well I'll save you the trouble by telling you not me. Now if you want to stay you must either say something nice or don't say anything at all, understood?" Iris ended with an exaggerated baby talk voice, before sitting down next to Malfoy. Suddenly the door flew open again revealing Hermione out of breath.

"And finally Large- toothed Lady arrives!" Ignoring Draco, Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"I've been looking all over for you two! What's going on? Oh, never mind that, Harry its Ginny, she's very upset!" Hermione panted leaning against the doorframe of the compartment.

"What, what happened?" Harry rushed up to Hermione looking panicked.

"I don't know! I went to the compartment where she was meeting Dean and she was huddled in a corner crying! No one was there! I asked her what had happened, but she just told me to get you! So come on!" Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve and started pulling him down the hallway, both of them running. Looking back Harry saw the pale look on Ron's face, as he stood frozen to the spot. "Ron," Hermione whispered very softly, heading back to him, "come one, Ginny needs you." She took his hand and started walking, almost as if she was taking the steps for him. Soon they were both running getting closer and closer to Harry as he ran, checking over his shoulder to see if they were catching up. "It's just this next one" Hermione was next to Harry now and slowing down. Stopping, Hermione opened the door to reveal Ginny curled into a ball in the corner sobbing.

"Ginny what happened, what's wrong?" Harry crouched next to her putting his hands on her on her cheeks and gently lifting her face. Looking up, Ginny let out a relieved sob as she saw it was Harry and she fell into him, burrowing her head in his chest. "Shhh, its ok, I'm hear, It's all right." Harry spoke softly, rubbing Ginny's back hoping to calm her down. "Now what happened?"

"Not Dean, he, he wasn't!" Shaking she tried to tell them everything but no one understood her because of how much she was crying.

"Ginny, its all right we're here now, just calm down." Hermione kneeled down next to her cooing, s though she was Ginny's mother. Taking a deep breath Ginny relaxed a little.

"I came in, came in to meet with Dean, but it was empty, the compartment, no one was here," she started to get frantic but Hermione took her hand and nodded, encouraging her, "I thought he was late, just getting on the train when I heard someone come in. It wasn't Dean, it was," taking a deep breath and fighting as much as she could to hold back her tears Ginny kept going, "it was Flint, he said 'I knew it, I knew you'd come, what a treat.' He pushed me down onto the seat and started to tear at my clothes, I reached for my wand but he grabbed both my hands and he, he reached for my pants. I screamed, I did, I screamed so loud, I thought I screamed as loud as I could but no one came! He told me to shut-up, then the food trolley came, she opened the door and he got up and ran! The woman just walked away as fast as she could, just left me. All alone, I was all alone! I crawled over to the corner when Hermione came in and I asked for you! You'll protect me wont you Harry?" Ginny looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen, the tears staining her red face and falling onto her top. She sounded so weak, so desperate, Harry couldn't stand it, he nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. Shaking he looked at Ron who was standing by the door his face red with anger and his fists tightly clenched at his side, he looked back at Harry and they both nodded, silently agreeing what they were about to do. Hermione quickly rose to her feet looking back and forth between them she shook her head.

"No, no not like this! You guys have to wait! We'll tell somebody and then they'll take care of him! You'll get expelled!" Hermione was desperately pleading with them.

"Hermione this is more important! I don't care about the consequences and I'm shocked that you'd take that into consideration! As if that's really that important right now!" Harry was shaking as he yelled at Hermione, not believing that she wasn't with them on this.

"Yeah, you two will avenge Ginny and then be expelled or maybe even sent to Azkaban! Who will protect Ginny then? Are you two willing to leave her alone after you both promised to protect her?" Hermione was right and as hard as it was for them they both remained in the compartment, trying to think of how they can punish Flint for his vulgar crime.


End file.
